babyface assassin
by samantha tsukino-hino
Summary: its about twin sisters miracle and samiko higurashi.


Babyface Assassin

Characters:  
Samiko Higurashi(wolf and top Assassin and Class Rep)  
Miracle Higurashi(Samiko's kid sister. wolf and doesnt know much about her powers yet.)  
Nao Suzuki (princepal)  
Akane Suzuki (assassitant princepal)  
Amaya wantanbe (popular girl and also top assassin)  
Akira Tanaka (class president and assassin)  
Hana Oshiro (vice class president and assassin)  
Kasumi Yamada (class Treasurer and special ops operator)  
Daichi Tanaka (English Teacher and Akira's father)  
Akane Tanaka (P.E Teacher and Akira's mother)  
Amaterasu Maki (Science Teacher)  
Aki Yamamoto (Home Econimics teacher)  
Aya Minami (Math Teacher)  
Avaron Motou (History Teacher)  
Jun Yamamoto(Music Teacher)  
Izumi Higurashi(Mother of Samiko Higurashi and Miracle Higurashi. Deceased and also a top Assassin)  
Kei Higurashi( Father of Samiko Higurashi and Miracle Higurashi. whereabouts unknown. also top assassin)  
Daichi Higurashi(Grandfather of Samiko Higurashi and Miracle Higurashi. Preist)  
Akiko Higurashi(Grandmother of Samiko Higurashi and Miracle Higurashi. Preitess)  
Tamaki Higurashi(Samiko's familiar and the guard wolf of Miracle Higurashi)

Narrarrator: It is the Year 2090 and the scene takes place in Tokyo Central Hospital where we see two healthy baby girls already born into the world. Their Parents Izumi and Kei Higurashi knew that their girls weren't safe with them so for the safety of their children the parents decided to leave them with their grandparents Akiko and Daichi Higurashi who are both high in power and in standing.  
Their Mother Izumi said a prayer for their girls hoping that they never had to get into the Assassin business and after the prayer she gave her baby girls a kiss and disappeared into the forest on that rainy night. once they got into the woods the rain storm got worse. They faced the enemy head on and the battle seemed to dragged on for a while until Izumi got seriously injured.  
Kei rushed over to his wife and held her up to sit and said "are you ok honey?" Izumi looked up and coughed up blood and said " this is nothing but a flesh wound. I won't die easily. i am the best Assassin."  
Kei Smiled and Said "Honey do you want to stop and rest? you're bleeding alot and this storm won't let up anytime soon. we need to hide for a bit." Izumi Said "No! we will not stop until those bastards are killed." the injuries to her hip were deep and the blood won't stop pouring out of her.  
Kei got worried and said "Rest honey and I'll fight for us and our family." there was total slience. Izumi laid there in own blood and Kei didnt show emotion although he hurt deep down inside so when the battle continued to rage on and Kei faked his death...

Chapter 1: The Sisters first day of school and the Danger that awaits them

-A few years later-

we see the proud grandparents of the twin sisters setting up their breakfast and their lunches when their grandfather called them down "girls hurry up or you'll be late for school." both girls rushed downstairs and ate their breakfast fast and grabbed their lunch bags when their grandmother stopped them and said "aren't you two forgetting something?" the twins stared at their grandparents and smiled and gave them each a big hug and said "we love you grandma and grandpa. we'll see you later!" they stopped infront of their home door when Mira said "sis i really don't want to be late for class. can you please teleport us before everyone gets there?" and Samiko smiled and said " oh sure you want me to use my powers like freeze time and then teleport us to class."  
so Mira just gave her elder sister the puppy dog face and complained "b-b-but sammie... please? just this one time? please? Samiko rolled her eyes and turned her back and said "hop on sis. we only got a 20 second time frame. i want to time this right. hurry up." Mira happily jumped onto her sister's back and said "ready Class Rep. do your thing" Samiko used her power to freeze time and everyone around them and teleported them to class before the rest of the class arrived to get into their classes and unfroze time retuning everything to normal.  
so when the class started The princepal made a announcement to Class 1-A "welcome to freshmen class and we hope you enjoyed your summer vacation. so today i will announce the following ranks for class this semester. starting off with Class rep. Samiko Higurashi you were named Class rep. is that a problem for you? Samiko just glared at her high school princepal and replied "No sir. not a problem at all. i can Hack it. I'll make sure class 1- A is the best damn class you'll have all year long." The princepal knew she'd be trouble but he smiled " I' ll hold you to your word Samiko. now to class vice rep Miracle Higurashi. can you handle it if your sister isnt nowhere to be found?" Mira smile and replied "yes sir. i can handle it. i am a Higurashi afterall."  
the princepal smiled " next is class president Akira Tanaka. Vice class president Hana Oshiro. class treasurer. and finally class secertary Amaya Wanatanbe. enjoy the rest of your school year." he said exiting the class to do his other tasks. Mira looked at her sister and Said "Sis are you ok? you seemed troubled." Samiko gave her the not to worry smile and replied " yeah. i'm just fine. just peachy. that princepal just creeps me out is all. no worries ok?"  
Mira smiled and said "okay Sammie. understood. now go make your class rep announcements. its your job." Samiko smiled "right. will do." as she walked up to the class was totally silent and just watched as the new class rep made her announcement "hello and welcome to class 1-A and me and my sister will be your class rep and class vice rep. so today's issues are at hand. first make sure your cell phones are off and second we have to come up with a theme for the winter ball. we have a suggestion box so after class post your suggestions and third. let's have an awesome year." she walked back to her seat and sat down.  
so as class proceeded an arrow with a note attached to it said the words "challenge" landed on Samiko's desk. she opened the challenge letter and read it to herself "I challenge you to a match. weapons are allowed. meet me later tonight behind the school. i'll see you then Samiko higurashi or should i say the top rated assassin of tokyo?" after reading the letter of challenge Samiko thought to herself "Someone here knows who i am. but who? assassins keep who they are a total sceret. so who knows who or what i am?'' she looked around and scouted out the classroom. the only person that was staring was Amaya wantanbe. the class secertary. there she was popping her gum with the most hostile look on her face and she was on guard so Samiko already knew that she was going to give her a hard time. so next period was gym class. the class was learning kendo which Samiko and Mira were the best at. So Mira decided to challenge her big sis to a sparring match and as usual samiko accepted. Mira said "sis lets have a sparring match? pretty pretty please? Samiko looked at her sister and said "are you sure about this Miracle? you remember what happend last time don't you?" while pointing her kendo stick at mira. Mira Smiled and said "Yeah i'm sure. but i have improved since last time. i won't lose. not this time. So how about it?" Samiko smiled and replied " ok sis. let's see what you've really improved in. let's have our sparring match. first to ten?" Mira smiled "sounds about right. i am ready when you are." Samiko said "i am good and ready sis." While everyone stood around and watched the twins do their usual sparring match. Amaya wantanbe was called in for a mission. she was assigned to kill a corrupt Political figure that was taking fundings out of the school system for his own selfish needs. after the school day was done the twins walked home but on their way home Samiko sensed danger nearby and said "Mira go home. run now. i'll catch up. run now." Mira did as she was told and ran home. Samiko was already guarded and ready to fight. she looked and scouted out the area. There was Hana Oshiro the vice class president. second rate assassin of her group age. Hana was ready for a battle when she saw Samiko on guard and smirked "I am surpised that you showed up for our match Samiko. i didnt think that you'd show up." Samiko smirked back "well you see me here right? and to think it was Amaya that wanted to fight me. she was staring hard and popping her gum at me in class." Hana Laughed "you think she sent you the letter of challenge? well she didnt. it was me. you know we're not gonna stand here and talk. i wanna fight the top assassin in our grade." she took out her weapon ready for anything. Samiko glared "this shouldnt take long to disarm you and totally whip your ass into a bloody pulp or i could send you home with minor injuries. Be warned i am a very dangerous person you shouldnt mess with or deal with. you are a second rate assassin. not even on my level." she took out her weapon of choice which was kunai. she knew that dropping it on purpose would give herself an advantage against Hana but she thought carefully about her moves and was already ten steps ahead of her rival and thus the battle began both strong in likeness and skills but Hana's skills weren't up to the great skills Samiko had. they both bloodied and battered eachother to a pulp until Samiko had hana right where she wanted her and she smirked " do you have any last words before i end you slowly and painfully?" Hana Coughed up blood "Why are you so strong? what reason do you have to fight? who are you protecting?" Samiko stared at the moon with the eyes of an innocent person "I have no reason to explain to you Hana-chan. I fight to survive and to protect those who are important to me." Hana Barely breathing "you've proved yourself to be the best. continue on Samiko." Samiko Stared and said " I won't let you die that easily hana we still need vice class president to help out the class" with that statement Samiko picked up hana and used some of her powers to heal her up and proceeded to take her home and left Hana on her front porch of her house. Samiko teleported home with serious injuries but didnt wake anyone up but she knew her sister could smell the blood from upstairs. Miracle rushed downstairs with the first aid kit and tended to her sisters injuries " Sister when will this senseless fighting stop? you can't keep coming home after every fight with holes in your stomach and cuts on you legs and arms." she applied the gauze to her sisters wounds by slapping it hard on where she was wounded at. Samiko teared up in pain "OW! DAMN THAT HURT MIRACLE! GEEZ! GO EASY ON ME SIS! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Miracle smiled playfully "good i hope you learned your lesson sister or do i have to sign up for medical lessons at the hospital?" she said applying the long white bandages to her sisters body. Samiko smiled "yes i have learned my lesson and i promise to come with less injuries to my body so you dont have to play doctor." Miracle smiled "ok sissy. now let's go to bed. we have school tomorrow. although its a half day. we start from eight to twelve pm. now let's get some rest." Samiko was already fast asleep on her bed and snoring. Miracle smiled "good to see you asleep and innocent and not being an assassin for once. you actually need the rest most then everyone else does. goodnight sammie." she fell asleep. The next morning went on as usual nobody dared to asked why samiko looked like a mummy but they wait until she made the morning announcements. Samiko stood infront of the class and proceeded with the class announcements " Morning class. today we will go over the suggestions that you guys made for the winter dance we have coming up soon. Mira will you get the suggestion box for me please?" Mira went to go get the box which was full of suggestions and then she read the suggestions out loud "first suggestion a haunted house theme. second suggestion a night in paris and third assassins and romance." she looked at her sister and sighed. Samiko smiled "let's all vote on a theme ok guys? all in favor roof night in paris?' a few students raised their hands. Samiko wrote down the vote for the night in paris. "all in favor of haunted house theme?" few more students raised their hands. she wrote down the votes for the haunted house theme. "all in favor of assassins and romance?" all the students voted. so their theme was assassin and romance for their winter dance. Miracle smiled cause she knew no harm no foul would happen at the dance since her sister would be on guard that night and they had to dress up for that night anyways. she made her announcement to her peers "the theme is assassins and romance. all of you are expected to show up dressed in assassin attire. boys in tuxedos and girls in dresses that are made to hide weapons. we will all wear masks during the dance. remember no real weapons. matter a fact no weapons at all. there will be guards at every angle of the dance. you all have been warned." Samiko smiled and watched as her sister take charge. she continued with the following announcements "before the dance and the festival. there will be exams. whatever class scores the lowest score will have to help set up and clean up after the dance. whichever class scores the highest will get to have fun during the dance. so buckle down and study hard. ace those exams and then the fun can begin" she went to her seat waiting for class to be over. Mira followed suit and sat in her seat. the school bell rang and everyone went shoppping months in advance for the school dance. so far on the way home no sneak attacks and no death threats. Samiko noticed that mira was tired and picked her up "sis if you are that tired you should've told me." placing mira on her back and shadow steps home. Mira smiled "you're injured sissy. i didnt wanna strain your injuries. your health is important." Samiko smiled "sis my body is strong. i can handle anything even if injured. you should know me by now." they reached home in record time just for lunch when they noticed a note from their grandparents "welcome home our grandbabies we are not home. we went out for our sixteenth honeymoon at a night spa. we'll be home in a few days. stay out of trouble and we love you very much. have fun see you soon." so the twins decided to order food in for the night and watch movies. after the junk food and movies were watched the twins went to bed to call it a night mira hopped on to her bed and looked over to her sister "night sammie. see you inthe morning." Samiko smiled "night to you sis. see ya later" they both fell asleep not knowing what awaits them next.

-end of chapter 1- 


End file.
